Promotion
by Dinou
Summary: une promotion shippy


**Stargate SG-1**

**Promotion**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance, humour

**Résumé** : une promotion shippy

**Spoiler** : new order

**Saison **: saison 8

**Disclaimer de l'auteur** : les personnages de la série « Stargate SG-1 » ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette fic, je ne le fais que pour mon plaisir et pour divertir les fans comme moi de la série.

**Dédicace** : je dédie cette fic à Vicky, Mizuki, Carter 1979 et à tous ceux qui me connaissent

Bonne lecture !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!! MERCI !!!**

_« Mon Dieu ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi sexy en uniforme ! Non franchement regardez ces petites fes… hum… C'est pas du juste ! OH ! TOI LA HAUT !!! C'est Samantha Carter ! Pourquoi avoir fait en sorte que je rencontre un homme comme Jack O'Neill si c'est pour qu'il soit hors d'atteinte ?!? Non mais franchement !...Et puis maintenant il a été promu Brigadier Général, il est encore plus intouchable qu'avant ! Quelle galère ! De toute façon c'est toujours pour moi ce genre de cata ! Pourquoi faut il que je tombe toujours amoureuse de quelqu'un d'inaccessible ?!?... Bon allez, un peu de sérieux Samantha et écoute ce que dit le beau monsieur en uniforme… Tiens, il va promouvoir quelqu'un, j'étais pas au courant… MOI ?!? Je vais devenir Lieutenant Colonel !!! Et c'est MON Jack qui va me promouvoir. Allez Sam, un peu de courage, sors du rang… voilààààà ! Et maintenant tu mets un pied devant l'autre et tu avances vers le Général, c'est bien… droite, gauche, droite, gauche, voilà je suis devant lui… Il me regarde droit dans les yeux ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mais ??? Ca veut dire quoi cette lueur coquine au fond de tes beaux yeux marrons Jack ?!? Arrête Sam t'hallucine !... Parlez Sergent, parlez tant que vous voulez je ne vous entends pas, et je dirai même que je m'en contre fou, mon homme me donne mes galons… MERDE !!! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bin's ?!? On était dans la salle d'embarquement et nous voilà dans un vaisseau Asgard. Oh Thor, le petit gris, planque toi ! Car si je mets la main dessus ça va être ta fête !!! » »_

J : « Merci Thor. » dit Jack tout haut.

_« Quoi c'est lui qui l'a demandé ?!? Mais à quoi il joue ?!? »_

J : « Désolé d'avoir utilisé cette méthode. » dit il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

S : « Mais pourquoi avoir fait appel à Thor mon Général ? »

J : « Parce que ce qui va se passer ne concerne que vous et moi, il n'y avait pas besoins que toute la base soit présente. »

S : « Mon Général ? »

_« A quoi il joue encore ??? Il a pété un boulon ça y est ! Il s'approche de moi… il est collé à moi… et ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! »_

J : « Regardez moi dans les yeux Samantha. » dit il en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

_« Il approche son visage du mien tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux… Oh mon Dieu… Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes ! Allez ma fille, réagis ! Profites en, ça arrive pas tous les jours, nom d'un serpent ! »_

Sam répondit à ce baiser avec toute la fougue dont elle était capable. Jack était heureux de sa réaction, alors il intensifia les baisers. Tout à coup, Sam brisa l'étreinte.

S : « Pourquoi ? »

J : « Pourquoi quoi ? »

S : « Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, alors pourquoi vous vous amusez à me torturer ? »

_« Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, comme si j'étais E.T. ?C'est vrai qu'il embrasse divinement bien, mais pourquoi il me torture ? Et puis pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches Jack O'Neill ? A quoi joues tu avec moi ? »_

J : « J'ai accepté le poste de Général en y mettant certaines conditions. »

S : « Qui sont ? »

_« Crache le morceau nom de non ou je te colle une droite dans ton joli visage !!! »_

J : « En fait c'était surtout une condition. »

S : « Oui... » dit elle impatiente.

J : « Pouvoir remettre le règlement du SG-C au goût du jour, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait deux ou trois éléments qui devaient disparaître car absolument inapplicable au SG-C. »

_« Est-ce que… non !!!... mais… je crois que… OH MY GOD !!! »_

S : « Du genre ? » demanda t-elle anxieuse.

J : « Loi 214-09 alinéa 83. »

_« Y A PLUS DE LOI DE NON FRATERNISATION AU SC-C !!! C'EST NOËL !!! »_

S : « Donc je peux faire ? » dit elle en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Jack répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue.

J : « Et même plus si affinité ! » dit il en emprisonnant Sam dans ses bras.

S : « Y a affinité ! »

Alors Jack et Sam s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Aujourd'hui ils étaient tous les deux promus au sein de l'armée et ils avaient réalisés leur plus grand rêve : être ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

**Fin.**

Alors ??? Quoi que vous en pensez ??? Dinou bonne pour l'asile ou pas encore ???

Faites le moi savoir !

Bisous

Dinou


End file.
